This invention relates to a method of producing transparent, water absorbent natural fiber material, a method of producing diazotype photoprinting material and more particularly to a method of continuously producing diazo intermediate translucent paper.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing diazotype photoprinting material comprising continuously contacting one side of a web of base paper with a solution containing a diazotype sensitizing composition, drying the sensitized web of base paper, and continuously contacting the other side of the dried web of sensitized paper with a transparentizing water emulsion of a water clear synthetic organic resin to render the sensitized paper translucent, whereby continuously to produce a translucent diazotype photoprinting paper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transparent water absorbent natural fiber material a method of producing same wherein a water emulsion of water clear resin is used to transparentize normally opaque materials.
A further object of the present invention is to produce a diazo intermediate paper by the method set forth in which a separate decurling is not needed since use of a water emulsion of a water clear resin provides simultaneous transparentization and decurling.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of transparentizing paper and the product produced thereby, wherein a water emulsion of a water clear resin is utilized to wet at least one side of a base paper.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the single drawing which is a schematic and diagramatic drawing of machinery for carrying out the process of the present invention.